lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Struggle of the Multiverse(Story Mode Page)
Click Here to return to the main page This is the Story Mode's page, quite simply it's where the full story will be fleshed out. Yes, the full story, not the individual character stories as they are in the Arcade Mode. Admittedly there were two ways I could've gone about this in terms of visualizing the story's gameplay: # The Beat 'Em Up: Like the Tekken Series' Tekken Force or Devil Within modes or Smash's Adventure Modes. # Cinematic: Cutscenes a plenty, but the fights are done through essentially standard gameplay. Like that of the MK games, Street Fighter V, MVCI, or Tekken 7's Mishima Saga. However this is text and thus not actual gameplay... To also note this is also a work in progress. There will be four acts, three chapters each, and likely lengthy each. Prologue So the story begins quite like this: Eons ago, the Multiverse was created, it began with a single universe until more and more were discovered. The ones who discovered the multitude of universes made a pact: The Universes should never converge unless there were a dire situation. Cut to Present day, where the barriers, that separated each universe, began to falter. Soon it became notable when even the slightest things or the most serious were where they didn't belong. From gold rings appearing in a world of dragons to the afterlife becoming a mess. Something or someone had to be running amok. Act 1 Chapter 1: Dragons in the Year 20XX So our story properly begins in the Year 20XX, a future with robots and floating cars and such. More specifically it begins at a crater in the central district of a megalopolis. It appears a fight had broken out between two fierce combatants. A young man in blue and a young man in green. Buildings were torn and smashed, there was debris everywhere, and neither combatants were looking to stop. Among the rescue crews, there was a young woman armored, she'd only come to help clean up the collateral damages. Now how did this all begin? Who are these individuals? For starters, the young man in blue was named Jino and the one in green named Nico. Why were they fighting? A simple misunderstanding. Who's the armored young woman? Her name is Synth. The misunderstanding came about due to some mysterious individuals appearing before the young men in their respective universes. They appeared and brought the two warriors to this realm with little context given, all in a flash of light. Nico, like any reasonable individual, instigated the fight under the impression it was Jino who brought them both to this unfamiliar area. Throughout the fight thereon, Jino was trying to keep the damage as minimal as he possibly could. In the present, however, he conceded defeat as the battle was getting nowhere. Nico, on the other hand, was determined to get the last shot in, convinced that Jino was 100% responsible for everything. Alas, his effort was in vain as Synth shielded the young man. That said, before another fight could start, Nico was whisked away by some mysterious force, leaving only Synth and Jino. She wanted answers, answers about who started the fight, who both of them were, and what was going on. She wasn't exactly happy knowing that these two random guys suddenly appear and start tearing up the city she lived in. <Be Continued// Chapter 2: IoIo's Strange Quest Elsewhere in the multiverse... A Hedgehog, A vessel housing spirits, and a very muscular man find themselves deep in some woods. The Hedgehog was named Ion, the vessel named Io and her spirits named Airion and Celeste. The Muscular Man, Joel Kujo, or "JoJo," as most called him. The trio seemed to hit it off fine all things considered. No reason to fight, after all they'd just met and there's little reason to suspect danger... Granted, that was until what was known as a Fulgore Unit decided to ambush them. A Humanoid Machine meant for combat. Normally this unit was of the JKirk Federation, but it appeared to be acting on its own rather than under orders. Specifically it targeted Io and JoJo, intent on ridding them. Granted, that was the original intent, for Ion bravely stepped in the way to confront the murder machine. That being said, Ion was undoubtedly a bigger threat than anticipated. Swift on his feet, energetic in more ways than one, he was able to trade attacks with the Unit quite frequently and quite appropriately. Although, the Fulgore unit was adaptive as well, memorizing each and every attack thrown its way without tiring. After a while it was ready to unleash its ultimate attack, whereas Ion himself was starting to become winded. Before the Unit could fire the devastating beam from its exposed core, there was intervention from both Io and JoJo. The former of whom using a couple of runes to shield Ion and ensnare Fulgore. The latter calling forth an entity known as a "Stand" and having it punch through the core, destroying it and shutting down the rogue machine. Not long after that, the trio agreed to set out and find other heroes like themselves. More importantly figure out what was the root cause. Act to be Concluded. Chapter 3: Prisms and Zetis. -WIP- Act 2 Chapter 4: ??? Chapter 5: ??? Chapter 6: ??? Act 3 Chapter 7: ??? Chapter 8: ??? Chapter 9: ??? Final Act Chapter 10: The Maze Chapter 11: Warriors Assemble! Chapter 12: The End Category:Fan Games Category:Unfinished Pages